1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display method and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There conventionally has been disclosed an image signal processing device to improve the luminance level that can be displayed (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-167418).
However, the above Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-167418 has needed further improvement.